turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Provinces of the NAU
From here I see one of two possibilities: # Beside each province I indicate which ones it borders. This would be similar to what I did with Phoenix. # I break with the policy of not making OTL references and indicate which province(s)/state(s) each corresponds to. Suggestions? Ideas? ML4E 04:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Probably number two, in so far as you are able to do that. TR 14:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :: OK, will do over the next few days when I have a chance. ML4E 21:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: And I think that if the OTL version is identical to the NAU version (which is true for most of the East Coast, if I recall), then let's just go ahead and edit those accordingly. E.g. Massachusetts wasn't mentioned in the book, but it's pretty obviously the same place, and since we already have an article on the state, dropping a line "Mass. was a province of the NAU" is harmless. ::The only difference I can see is that Vermont didn't split from NY and Maine didn't split from Massachusetts. Also, The Six Nations formed from western NY. ML4E 21:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :It's the places like Hanover I'm most concerned about--no history, no clear OTL analog, no relevance to the story. Not much room to write an article. TR 16:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :: I'll see what I can do. ML4E 21:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) My, that was fun. Outstanding: Baffin and Hudsonia which are from the Canadian Arctic. When the book was written, both together combined into the North West Territories. Subsequently the NWT had Nunavut carved out as a seperate territory but the boundaries are different from T2G. Cherokee Nation as the other native dominated province. It messes up a number of boundaries and is not mentioned at all in the book, just shown on the map. Cranmer which is Texas and Oklahoma but the eastern boundary doesn't quite match. This also means that Louisiana is not quite like OTL. Mississippi and Missouri are a mix of different states and are not the same as OTL. And of course Hanover and Disraeli. ML4E 22:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :There is a part of me that says let's create Cranmer and Disraeli, as it will give us an excuse to create articles about Thomas Cranmer and Benjamin Disraeli. Of course, those would be stubs on top of stubs, so perhaps it's not a good reason to create them. TR 01:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) And that should be that. All of the lower 48 USA plus Canada. Anything left out has the same name and geographic distribution as OTL. Anyone so inclined and when they have the time may go through this and see if I missed some spot from OTL. ML4E 03:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Cheers to ML4E. That looks like a real pain in the ass. Turtle Fan 04:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Cranmer and Disreali While I'm not hip to articles on the provinces, since we are on our quest for 800, I would suggest articles on Thomas Cranmer and Benjamin Disraeli would be justified. Admittedly, the relevent section would say nothing more than "So-and-so was so well regarded in the British Empire, their name was given to a province of the NAU." But that does give the reader some idea of how that TL works....TR 14:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Having a Disraeli article would be very cool. Turtle Fan 16:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Map/Edit Request 9/13/14 Could a map of the provinces be added to the page? A map does exist, it's on one of the first few pages in the book. However, the map looks messy and hard to read. A new one should be made! I saw it on Amazon. 21:01, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Jacob Chesley :If you have a digital version of the map(s) in The Two Georges frontispiece or can scan it then by all means upload them. There are two maps one for North America which shows the NAU provinces and a world map showing the various empires and their holdings plus independent states and kingdoms like Austria. I don't have a scanner, otherwise I would have done it years ago. ML4E (talk) 18:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't believe that it's been four and a half years since I wrote this comment back when I was just a wiki contributor. :::Truly, a simpler time. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:40, March 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Anyway, I just found a map of the NAU showing the provinces on alternatehistory.com . I'll link the map below this comment so if anyone wants to see it or upload it to this wiki. https://www.alternatehistory.com/forum/attachments/two-georges-nau-desktop-png.253910/ --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:40, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :::I really don't like the projection. Why must it look like it was taken from low orbit? Turtle Fan (talk) 02:40, March 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::I haven't the faintest idea why. Unfortunately, this is the only map I could find of the provinces on the web. Also, this was the only map I could find barring the one from the book. We could use the one from the book, but one of us would have to scan it and I unfortunately don't have the technology to do so. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:00, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Prince Edward Island Where is Prince Edward Island? Is it a province of the NAU? Is it part of New Brunswick or New Scotland? Is it a seperate British colony and not part of the NAU at all!? I just wanted to know, as it isn't listed on the list. 14:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Jacob Chesley :Probably an oversight on my part when I did up the list. I'll take a look at the map when I have a chance and add it if appropriate. Since its not mentioned in the text, it would be an assumption based on likelihood and what the map shows. ML4E (talk) 18:13, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :I just looked on the map of the North American Union in the book on Amazon. It looked like Prince Edward Island isn't marked. This means that it is either part of New Brunswick or New Scotland (OTL Nova Scotia) in the timeline. Probably due to its small size. Also on the map, Yucatan is a separate province/colony of the Holy Alliance. 17:33, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::Reviewing the map--PEI looks like it is part of New Scotland. Yucatan is part of Nueva Espana. TR (talk) 18:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess you're right TR. I could put down that Prince Edward Island is part of New Scotland, but I probably shouldn't, just in case it's not. -- 20:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::::Looking at the the map at the front of the book I got for Christmas, Prince Edward Island looks like it's part of New Scotland. Do any of you think that on the article, there should be a mention that PEI is part of New Scotland? -- 15:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::I'll dig out my copy of the T2G and take a look. Its a mass paperback so the map is tiny. The public library used to have a hardcover copy which would have been bigger. I'll get back to you. ML4E (talk) 17:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I took a look and noticed that Cape Breton Island is also not labeled. In OTL that is part of Nova Scotia but was taken by the British from the French during the Seven Years' War at the same time P.E.I. was. Given the vagaries of history, the two might be part of New Scotland or P.E.I. could be part of New Brunswick since P.E.I. is cut in half at the boundary between NB and NS. My best guess is that Turtledove didn't worry about it since none of them were mentioned in the story. The closest Bushell came was Boston with no thought for points north and east. ML4E (talk) 16:54, December 31, 2015 (UTC)